


Five More Minutes

by Skittery



Series: Kiss Prompts [2]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mildly Suggestive, Tumblr Prompt, kiss drabbles, mildly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittery/pseuds/Skittery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Specs sighed, but he was smiling; both of them had to get up and leave before it got too late, but he hated to wake Race, especially considering his current positioning.  Giving in to his more responsible tendencies, Specs ruffled Race's hair again.</p><p>prompt: kiss along the hips</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five More Minutes

The bright morning sunlight streamed in through the open window of the tiny apartment, bringing with it a light breeze that ruffled the sheet the two of them were nestled beneath. When the alarm went off, neither of them moved for a moment, letting the irritatingly insistent beeping slowly penetrate their sleepy defenses. After a moment, Specs stretched, his lanky arms and feet falling lazily off the edge of the bed, and threw a poorly aimed arm at the alarm, temporarily stopping the beeping. 

Specs rubbed his eyes in the brightening light and looked down at Race, who, having been knocked from his position cuddled under Specs' arm when Specs stretched towards the alarm, had draped himself across Specs' stomach, taking up more than his allotted half the bed. Specs yawned and felt around for his glasses, blinking as the world took on focus, changing from a blur of colors and shapes surrounding them to the defined structures of their tiny apartment. 

Race snored lightly against Specs' stomach, and he fought back a laugh. Specs liked this time, early in the morning, when Race was quiet and peaceful and Specs could just stare at his sleeping form and think about the previous night, committing every moment to memory. He reached down and ran his fingers lightly through Race's hair, mumbling half-heartedly about how it was time to wake up. Race groaned sleepily and nuzzled deeper into Specs' lower abdomen, reaching out blindly with one hand that landed heavily on Specs' thigh.

Specs sighed, but he was smiling; both of them had to get up and leave before it got too late, but he hated to wake Race, especially considering his current positioning. Giving in to his more responsible tendencies, Specs ruffled Race's hair again.

"Race? C'mon, Race, its mornin'."

Race groaned and shifted slightly again. The breeze from the open window washed over them and Specs felt his skin prickle in the slightly colder air everywhere except where Race lay, keeping him warm. Specs pulled on Race's hair a little harder this time, bringing his hand down to rest on the cool skin of the back of Race's neck.

"Raaace. It's time to wake up."

This time, Race's mumbled response was less indistinct, closer to words, and when he nuzzled his face against Specs in reply, it was with slightly more pressure, and the hand on Specs' thigh was pressing rather than resting, leading, not entirely unexpectedly, into a caress.

Specs let a tiny sound escape in spite of himself, one hand still on Race's neck while the other fumbled at the clock, trying to see what time it was, how late they were going to be today.

"C'mon," Specs repeated, his voice sounding less and less certain, "time to...go..."

Specs could almost hear Race grin, the pretense of feigned sleep falling quickly away. His hand moved firmly but softly against Specs' thigh and, eyes still closed, he shifted his body slightly, almost nonchalantly. Specs was getting ready to shake him again when Race exhaled sharply, breathing hot air on his cold skin, and put his lips down on the sensitive skin over Specs' hipbone, moving soft, warm kisses slowly down his hip. Specs let his hand fall limply against the alarm clock, his eyes closing again in spite of himself. His back arched slightly and he gasped as Race continued to kiss along his hip, his hand gripping Specs' thigh more tightly. 

There was a bang as Race moved his mouth slightly and Specs curled his hand into a fist, knocking the alarm clock roughly onto the floor.

Race opened his eyes and looked up at Specs, grinning the cocky sideways grin that Specs loved so much. Their eyes met, and Specs could see the fire in Race's glance, and knew by the way that Race's grin grew that his own need must be showing through as well. 

"So, time to get up?" Race asked expectantly.

Specs glanced from Race to the time on the alarm clock and then back again. Without breaking eye contact Race bent down to kiss around Specs' hip again. Specs sighed and wrapped his fingers in Race's hair.

"Maybe five more minutes."


End file.
